The Misfortunate Boy and the Saint
by xchrispx
Summary: A series of oneshots centered around Touma x Shutaura. Inspired by the movie.


**A/N: Ok, so I just watched Miracle of Endymion yesterday and I felt a huge urge to write a fic about Touma x Shutaura, so here it is. It'll a series of one shots but some will probably have arcs. I know I definitely want to write scenes where Shutaura shows off her badassness. Especially if she's a saint now. Although I'm not sure what boosts she'll get now that she's whole again. I will give her the ability Arisa showed. But besides that**** I'll probably just stick to her physical abilities being boosted to a saint level.**

**You know faster, stronger, more durable. If anyone has any ideas I wouldn't mind hearing them. I'm not sure that since she's a saint does that automatically make her a magician, or just a high level esper. **

**A level 5? **

**Who knows. **

**As for her character, it'll be a little tricky balancing Shutaura's personality and the influence I assume Arisa would have when they merged. So I'm leaning towards overall it'll be Shutaura's "the immovable class rep type" personality but at times and over time, she'll show her softer side to Touma and Index.**

**Also, just in case it isn't obvious, this fic is based of the movie so if you haven't watched it yet, I suggest you do.**

* * *

It felt weird, being whole again that is.

It was like she had another person's life placed into her mind, and yet it felt like it was hers at the same time. When she would remember Arisa's memories, it was as if she was recalling her own memories and yet watching a movie in her mind through Arisa's perspective at the same time.

It was strange to say the least.

But, one thing that both Shutaura and Arisa experienced on their own was an anomaly known as Kamijou Touma. He was by far, the strangest boy she (they) had ever met. He was just a high school and yet he literally went to space to save her alter ego, and in turn ended up saving her.

Now she was whole thanks to him.

But unfortunately, that led to her being lost.

Shutaura just didn't know what to do with herself. She heard that the Black Crow Unit ended up being employed as a special unit for Anti-Skill and she was even offered to lead them again, but she declined.

It just didn't feel right.

She assumed it was because she took in Arisa.

The girls kind and warm personality clashed with that kind of lifestyle.

Ever since then she lost a bit of her edge. That being said, she was still a girl who didn't take no bullshit from anyone. The three thugs that were laying in an unconscious heap in an alley not too far back could attest to that.

They wanted to show her a "good time" so she showed them her fists.

Repeatedly.

But all in all, she no longer had a desire to be involved with the Black Crow Unit. So that begged the question of what should she do with herself?

Sing?

No, although she did find a new love for music, she didn't feel comfortable singing in front of others. She would rather sing to herself in private, like in the shower for instance.

So, with nothing in mind and feeling lost and little bit lonely, Shutaura decided to go to the one place she, or rather Arisa, felt safe.

_'No. That's not true.' _Shutaura shook her head in disagreement. It wasn't just Arisa that felt safe around him, she herself was a victim to his caring nature. Even before their last confrontation in the space elevator.

* * *

**Flashback**

Why?

That was the only question running through Shutaura's mind as she supported the spiky haired boy who used his own body to shield her.

Her.

A complete and utter stranger.

Why?

She wanted to ask him more than anything, but he had to be conscious for that. Luckily for the sake of her curiosity, a few steps later, he began to stir.

"Ugh." Touma groaned as his eyes began to open. He felt like Index had a bite party on his head. "What happened?"

"You were hit in the head by a piece of concrete." Shutaura's reply earned a sigh from the boy.

"Such misfortune." she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his words before shrugging it off.

"Can you stand on your own?" Shutaura asked as she turned her head towards him.

"Yeah." he groaned. "I should be fine. Thanks." Touma answered prompting the girl to slowly step away from him, only to quickly wrap her arms around his torso when he began crumple to the ground. "Or maybe not." he chuckled sheepishly.

"That's obvious." her eyes rolled as she moved the boy towards a wall and helped him sit down slowly. She was honestly surprised by how gentle she was being with him. She normally didn't show so much compassion towards a person but she supposed he deserved it.

He did protect her.

That reminded her.

"Wh-"

"How is everyone?" her question was cut off by the boy's own inquiry. An inquiry that she didn't answer right away; instead, she opted to stare into his concerned eyes as if she was looking for something. The concern in his eyes only grew as he waited for an answer; the worst case scenario running through his mind.

She quickly calmed his concerns with the answer that everyone was fine before deciding to finally ask the question that was on her mind, only for him to once again cut her off with a question that honestly surprised her.

"What about you? Are you hurt?" it shouldn't had really been that much of a surprise. He was concerned for everyone else, so why not her? Despite the logical reasoning she was still caught of guard by his question.

Maybe it was because she hadn't had anyone genuinely care for her well-being since her father, or maybe it was because she had threatened him the first time they met. Whatever the reason, this boy was someone she couldn't begin to comprehend.

"I'm fine." she finally answered earning a sigh of relief from the boy before she decided to satisfy her own curiosity. "Why did you safe me back there?"

"Hmm? Why did I save you?" Touma's face took such a confused look that, even though she would deny it, amused Shutaura. "Do I need a reason to help someone?" that answer was not one she expected.

It was so . . . . simple.

"If someone's in trouble, I'll help them." the boy continued. "It's no big deal. I'm just doing what anyone else would've done." before he could finish his nonchalant shrug, Touma was gripped by the front of his shirt, lifted to his feet, and slammed into the wall.

"Don't you dare say those false words!" she screamed in his face causing his ears to ring aided by a possible concussion. "Don't make people out for what they're not! What anyone else would've done? That's bullshit! People don't give a damn about others!"

"That's not true!"

"It isn't?! Than what about the _Miracle_ 88?!"

"What about it?" what did that have to do with anything?

"They say all the passengers survived that crash but that's a lie! I was on that plane and I know for a fact that someone died on that flight!"

"What? W-Who?"

"My father! He was the pilot! He died saving all of us on that flight!"

"B-But than why would they-"

"Because they found out after they made the announcement of everyone surviving!" she answered his unfinished question with a rage filled roar. "And to keep the a illusion of a _miracle_ they covered up his death! He died a hero and no one will even know or remember his name!" by that point tears of anger and grief were threatening to spill from her eyes causing her to bow her head to hide her weakness.

Touma himself took all her words in and the emoitions she was displaying before speaking.

" . . . . What was his name?"

"What?" Shutaura's head snapped up towards Touma's face which was nothing more than dead serious, showing that he was taking her words seriously.

"If what you said is true than you're right, your dad was a hero." suddenly without warning, Touma's arms wrapped around her slim form.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" she tried to push herself away from him but his hold wouldn't budge.

"So," Touma continued on ignoring her yells of protest, "tell me his name. I'll remember his name. I won't ever forget. I promise"

Shutaura struggles stopped when she heard his words, his promise. When she was a kid she tried telling people how her dad saved everyone, she would scream it until her throat was raw but no one would believe her. She was just a child, who would believe her over the official report?

But now, there in front of her, with his arms wrapped protectively around her, was a boy that believed her.

A boy who would keep and believe the memory of her father as a hero, alive.

Suddenly, Shutaura, the leader of the Black Crow Unit, a hardened and lonely girl, broke down and started crying. She buried her face into Touma's chest and wailed in a way she hadn't done in years.

She wailed and wailed and wailed.

Her body shook and as her hands clenched his shirt that was staining with her tears.

She couldn't help it.

Even though she looked and felt so weak, she couldn't stop crying. All she ever wanted was for someone to acknowledge her father and his sacrifice. Acknowledge how he tried to the very end to make sure everyone made it out alive while his coward of a copilot ran away to save his pathetic life.

Which he did.

So she wailed.

She wailed her father's name over and over again and the boy committed it to memory. After what felt like hours, Shutaura collapsed pulling Touma down with her. Of course, that didn't hinder her cries; it did nothing more but change their position to where Shutaura was laying between Touma's outstretched legs all the while crying into his chest.

As Touma looked down at the top of the crying girl's head, he couldn't help but give out a sad smile. She wasn't the first girl he met that tried to cover up their pain with a strong front and he was glad that just like the ones before he could help her. If someone was hurting there should be at least one shoulder for that person to cry on and Touma was more than happy to be that shoulder.

After all, if someone needed his help he would help them.

It didn't always have to involve him punching someone to do it, although, that's how it usually went.

Over an hour passed before Shutaura's sobs slowly died down into sniffles, only to have those sniffles to be cut short when she felt the boy slump over her. Quickly wiping away her tears with her sleeve, Shutaura sat up only to find the boy unconscious. For a split second anger rose within her when she thought he simply fell asleep during her breakdown only to have it replaced with worry.

He was unconscious due to the injury to his head he received earlier. Instead of going to the hospital like any sane person would with those injuries, he opted to comfort her instead. Guilt started to settle in with the worry only for it to multiply tenfold when her eyes caught a stain of red on a certain spot on the wall in front of her.

The spot was exactly where the boy's head would be if he was standing straight up. A gasp escaped her lips when she realized that during her earlier tirade, she repeatedly slammed his already hurt and sensitive head against the concrete wall. Unfortunately, she never realized due to her anger and the fact that the boy never made any indication that he was in pain.

And she knew he was, Shutaura may have had a slim build but she was not weak by any means.

So, than why?

Why didn't he say anything?

_"If someone's in trouble, I'll help them."_

No, that could've been the reason.

He couldn't have taken the pain and her anger to help her.

It made no sense.

It wasn't like her life was in danger or anything. Sure, it was something she wanted to get off her chest for God knows how long, but it wasn't none of his concern.

_"Do I need a reason to help someone?"_

_'Idiot!' _she had to get him to a hospital.

Shutaura turned around before pulling Touma onto her back and standing up with a grunt. She then ran as fast as she could to the nearest hospital.

Later she would look back and laugh about how worried she was over a complete stranger.

A complete stranger that made her feel something she hadn't felt in years.

Safe.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Yes, that was the reason she found herself in front of a dorm room she (Arisa) stayed at not too long ago. Kamijou Touma made her feel safe, and with the confusion of who she was and what should she do with herself, feeling safe was something she really needed.

(Knock. Knock. Knock.)

"Coming. Coming. OW! Stop biting me, there's someone at the door! Get off me! Owwww! Such Misfortune!"

(Giggle)

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked it. As you can see I added a scene that wasn't in the movie in the flashback. I know Shutaura was ooc but I just wanted to write the scene. Also, I made her more mad about her father's death being covered up than the whole miracle thing. It just made more sense to me. That being said, she'll be a little cynical towards people she doesn't know. **

**One thing I know that I'm going to find challenging is keeping Touma in character when this story advances towards romance between him and Shutaura. Because I don't see Touma initiating anything. I think the girl will have to be the one to make the first move in any romance fic with Touma.**

**I just can't picture him saying I love you.**

**Also if anyone has any ideas of idea of a one shot or just a small scene please share. Like for example, I'll probably write a chapter about Touma, Index, and Shutaura going to the public baths, but what could I write during that trip. And yes I know there's the obvious slipping and bumping into Shutaura but that's too easy. Not that I won't write it, but I want something more.**

**And just so you know I plan on the Delta Force to make many appearances. Some of the funniest Index fics I've read have the Delta Force and Touma's class. If you read them, you know what I'm talking about.**

**Anyways, that's about it.**

**Peace.**


End file.
